<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】霸道总裁趁云片重伤不能还手疯狂唠嗑 by liangdeyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680603">【翻译】霸道总裁趁云片重伤不能还手疯狂唠嗑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu'>liangdeyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 不是搞笑文, 微量血腥描写, 无实质性剧情, 题目系译者自取</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】霸道总裁趁云片重伤不能还手疯狂唠嗑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/851951">One Must Forget (so as Not to Die Imagining It All)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka">Filigranka</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他在流血流血流血……奇妙啊，大脑竟能按命令聚精会神注意这件事。血淹没了他给伤口施压的手，腹部贯穿伤，该死，就算用治疗术也不能马上复原。他的视野也全是血，不过那只是因为额头上的划伤，嘴巴也冒着血，不过那只是来自舌头和嘴唇。红色、浓烈的铁锈味和这种该死的新鲜锐利冰冷的古龙水味（柑橘木香调，不是薰苔花香调。我为什么知道什么是他妈的‘薰苔花香调’？），警笛声。这些东西，他每次体会都会伴随——</p><p>背叛。他被欺骗了，又一次被同样的把戏欺骗。他早该知道，其实他真的知道，但这里怪物成群，若他不来很多人会死，而他憎恨死人的理由十分充足。所以他照着自己傻子的本质行事，差点被杀。为了那些人，为了那些孤儿。该死的幕后黑手，他成了一个行走的笑话。</p><p>这一次的包袱有点不同，包含一些肮脏有料的公司档案，和一些科学家，和前神罗战士们，而不只是佣兵团和几个混混。还有，最后却最重要的是，一些黑道大佬，本来会成为地方一霸而现在不会再有机会的那种。噢，还有些明显被魔晄变异过的怪物。舆论想必会深切担忧以上种种和某个S级公司的联系，正临大选，某总裁大概会为此失眠。</p><p>不过，他当时听说的是附近的小村庄有怪物出没。快递小伙除了赶来拼命还能如何？</p><p>衣料的摩擦声，古龙水味道，警笛声。路法斯绝对不该在此，毕竟是战斗前线——除非那些资料重要到不能托付给塔克斯，即便是塔克斯。很明显，这场混乱已经大到他们无法掌控，所以他们请来了——</p><p>神罗这身衣服算是毁了，这里到处都是血……</p><p>“你想来点魔石吗，克劳德？要是你没力气用，我的治疗术也——”</p><p>“见鬼去吧，路法斯……拜托您。”哎呀呀，瞧我多有礼貌啊，教养真好，我妈会为此骄傲的，非常骄傲，她干得不错——不过她已经死了而且——</p><p>“抱歉，我误把刚才的话说成了问句。”神罗在笑，一如既往地自鸣得意，令人作呕。当然，克劳德的视觉模糊也只是帮倒忙。</p><p>路法斯爱说啥说啥，克劳德虚弱得没力气反驳。正是他那操蛋的公司制造了那只“魔晄强化龙”（该死，它血管里的魔晄有那么多，多到一死便躯体消散，像火焰一样，就在克劳德终于成功杀死它之后。这可怜的生物活着时该有多痛苦？）。包括它和一大堆变异动物，加上黑帮老大的保镖们，克劳德不得不一口气全部打倒……这场战斗堪称艰难。</p><p>他不该抗拒睡意，因为这并不预示着死亡，而是便于身体恢复的昏迷。但是昏迷意味着会在塔克斯和路法斯面前失去意识，这个他不能忍受（再也不能，再也不能，不可有更多谎言、更多脆弱、更多情感勒索，这是他对自己的承诺）。</p><p>“克劳德——”有只手在他脸颊上轻轻拍着，他憎恨这只手，“克劳德，给我集中注意力。”他心不在焉地想，自己应该大笑，因为他受了他妈的重伤，他的注意力他妈的都在自己的血洞和“说真的路法斯世界都得围着你转吗你个没爹养的玩意儿”上。</p><p>自然，神罗会说“恕我直言，没爹养的可不是我，克劳德”。而克劳德不会回话，因为确实，他才是那个不知道自己父亲名字的人。倒不是说他想知道，那更像是一个傻缺的幼稚的梦想，或者恐惧，或者——</p><p>宠溺和怜悯的咂舌声。路法斯把一个透明的小瓶送到他嘴边。</p><p>“啊，好吧，你完全不能集中。要是允许你在这种情况下死掉……”沉重的，装模作样的叹气声，“喝了它，我来施法。”</p><p>“拿走！”</p><p>克劳德仍有足够力气推开神罗的手。药剂掉落，碎了一地，他被浪费疗伤药的罪恶感击中，尤其这瓶想必还很贵。塔克斯猛然接近的脚步声回荡在空气中，斯特莱夫置身事外地好奇他们会不会对他开枪。</p><p>但是紧接着路法斯喊道“没事，闹脾气而已”，语气明显不耐烦——他厌恶被触碰，克劳德起码知道这个——然后环境重归沉寂。静得诡异，死者冷漠地看着他们，突然之间克劳德有种非常愚蠢又非常贴合本性的冲动，想要再次激怒这位总裁，这样才能再次隐藏自己另一项更深更强的冲动，向他道歉的冲动。</p><p>他怀疑，不幸的是，神罗也起码知道这个。后者表现得像很了解他一样，高明而轻易地操纵着他的愧疚。</p><p>“你需要治疗，我会治疗术。”总裁非常，非常沉稳地说，“我不会伤害你，事到如今你要是还不信任我那你是伤了脑子，我没理由害你。”口吻一如既往得自信，脉搏则不是。斯特莱夫能感觉到自己手底下的快速脉动，他记起这人一向自然而然地将情绪伪装成超然冷淡的愤怒。路法斯很难过，甚至还在害怕。</p><p>[不可能，应该是我神志不清了。]克劳德松开手，努力甩脱心中所想自己现在的样子——血肉模糊，眼神冒火，杀气腾腾——用最为坚定的语气说：</p><p>“我自己的身体自己知道，不用治疗也能痊愈，尤其用不着你来治。”他感觉好多了，有力气多了，更能聚精会神了，脑海中的迷雾已散，也许是因为当下的愤怒造成的化学反应。“只要再给体内魔晄十五到二十分钟时间——”</p><p>“魔石会在二十秒内治好。”路法斯听起来很有说服力，可这句话只能证明他还是没懂克劳德的意思。</p><p>“魔石不是什么医用绷带。它是……它们是赛特拉的记忆，人们的灵魂，字面意义上的固体化的生命，星球的能量。你不能把它浪费在不必要的事上。战斗已经结束了，我很安全，肌体正在再生，没理由要用。”</p><p>“它还有可能就是我父亲本人的灵魂呢——哦，要真是那就太棒了，不是吗？我看不出有什么关系，他们已经死了，你还活着。你躺在你自己的血泊，不对，应该说血海里，不夸张地说是正用手捂着自己的肠子，我看这算理由。”</p><p>“我，会，活，下，去。”</p><p>“你会遭受痛苦。不过这正是你想要的，对吗？像往常一样，遭受痛苦而不是接受别人的帮助，遭受不必要而且没理由的痛苦，就为了折磨自己，这么做真的更容易吗？被情感上的懦弱压倒？”总裁听起来是真的很好奇。</p><p>“滚。”这一声是微小的低语。声音中透露的虚弱不只困扰着克劳德，似乎也令路法斯担忧。</p><p>神罗的手回到了克劳德的脸颊上，但这次的接触轻得多，几乎可称温柔。这样更糟。斯特莱夫憎恨抚摸。这抚摸带来不好的回忆——不足以真正闪回，只是遥远的感受到。感受到孤单无助，受人摆布，痛苦，乞求永远得不到的赦免。被抚摸总是令他即刻发怒，恐惧且压抑。</p><p>路法斯知道。也许是从档案，也许是从观察而得知。也许公司挖掘过的不只第七天堂，还有他们的卧室。克劳德曾多次与蒂法谈到这种心理阴影。无所谓了。总裁至少该要点脸不去利用这种知识。这是他美好的愿望。</p><p>“别碰我，尤其是你。”</p><p>短暂爆发的大笑。</p><p>“都是因为我，而不是因为生命之流和你宝贵的赛特拉记忆，对不对？既然如此，我叫塔克斯来给你治疗好了。你这次干得不错，公司和……民众真心感谢你的帮忙，我或许会稍微奖励你一下。”</p><p>谢天谢地他的手拿开了，但那股古龙水味儿并没消失，还是让克劳德不安。</p><p>“我不要你的东西，也不会听从你的命令，到最后那样只会损我利你，就当这是经验之谈吧。”</p><p>路法斯陷入沉默。斯特莱夫的注视从他脸上移开，转向尸体。大部分是怪物和神罗战士。科研人员们在败局初现时就飞快投向了总裁阵营，他们都是精明的人才，所以公司宽恕了他们……前提接受是严苛的条件，但终究是宽恕。他们会活下去，没有人会向他们的血管注射魔晄，他们永远不会知道那是什么感觉，体内循环系统只有明亮灼烧的绿色液体是什么感觉，那样的活法有多痛苦。他们永远不会知道被他所杀的那只可怜的龙和其他生物有什么样的感受，那样的存在是何等的噩梦。</p><p>他或许该为终结了它们的噩梦而高兴，满怀怜悯和慈爱，像个什么他妈的圣人。可他没有。</p><p>“那只龙——它死不了，你明白吗，路法斯？你以为我是为自身经历针对你——如果不是我，它永远不会死，它不得不活下去……它流出的血几乎是纯魔晄，那么明亮的血——当血不是血色而且开始发光，这标志着麻烦大了。”</p><p>他大声地说着，告诉自己这是为了不让自己陷入昏迷，或者激怒路法斯，因为这人憎恶多愁善感。但是神罗不像生气了（可惜），他只是俯身看向克劳德，眼中有某种东西不可思议地接近关心（表演，装的，神罗从头到尾都是虚伪）。</p><p>“你想惩罚的是谁？”最终路法斯问道，听起来出奇地疲倦，“你自己？还是我？”</p><p>斯特莱夫眨了眨眼。世界还是天旋地转，但这不能解释为什么他突然听见不相干的话。</p><p>“惩罚？为了什么？”</p><p>“为了没有早些阻止那些实验；为了活着，却看着那么多生命死去；为了留下那些科研人员的命；为了不得不杀掉那些怪物；为了逃离蒂法和孩子们；为了帮助我。我怎么知道你在纠结什么垃圾玩意儿。”神罗口气中带着真实的恼怒。</p><p>“你敢贬低……”</p><p>“你在拒绝医疗协助，把英雄主义，顺便一提，和肠组织洒得到处都是，弄脏了我的新皮鞋，就因为你对几个堕落科研员对一些动物做的实验感到难过。你愿意去死，就因为这点小混乱触发了你的内疚。”他的嘴角轻蔑地勾起，另一件克劳德憎恨的事：路法斯把人派上战场然后假装自己厌恶流血。“太好笑了，没错，好笑到我觉得我敢贬低。”</p><p>受苦，无止境的受苦。击打，漂浮，物化，痛楚，那么久，那么重，那么糟……一些人，乞求，哭泣，濒死，而他只能眼睁睁看着。另一些人，大笑，愉悦，一边摸摸你的头一边理直气壮地折磨你，以什么名义？科学？父亲的报复？宝条的荣耀？永远淡漠，永远疏离……这才叫好笑。好笑在一个人决定把数百条性命当成实验对象投入这种折磨当中——女人，男人，孩子。老天在上，克劳德还记得那些孩子，一直记得谢尔克——而路法斯仅靠签个名便把他们送入地狱。他只是轻巧地签了什么文件，他和他的父亲和整个董事会一起动动笔。然后他大概无聊了，（一次又一次，一次又一次）落笔时用贵族式的傲慢只写下“R•Shinra”，细长的、像蛇一样的S和圆润的R。</p><p>他那时只觉得无聊，而现在——现在他称之为“好笑”。</p><p>冰冷彻骨的怒火充斥斯特莱夫的灵魂。“你知道吗，”他非常低沉、非常冷静地恨声说，“你的公司把我塑造成武器的那些……好笑的实验，”神罗喜欢叫他武器，“太卓越了，所以即便现在，在那些要命的打斗之后，我还是能折断你的脖子，而且有望杀光塔克斯和科研员，就是你刚刚大方宽恕的那些。我能杀了你们所有人，就算一边把血肉洒满你的闪亮皮鞋也不耽误——我相信，那是双高档货。好笑到我觉得我敢弄脏。”</p><p>他一只手掐住路法斯的脖子。过于戏剧化了，真的，但他很生气，有那么一刻他不确定自己想不想说到做到。对方完全没反应。</p><p>沉默漫延。</p><p>“你真想那么做吗？”神罗开始从克劳德的手摸下去，沿着胳膊到手肘。懒散地、轻柔地抚摸，轻得克劳德几乎感觉不到，但肌肉立刻紧绷起来。“我大胆猜测你不想。”</p><p>“别……”</p><p>“嘘。”奇怪的声响，介乎细语和恐吓之间，兼有安慰之意和不耐烦，“放轻松，你自己说的，你能杀了我，那你还怕什么？”</p><p>“你的舌头，”克劳德顶撞回去，“你的阴谋，你的冷血，你的残忍。”然而他放开了他的脖子。</p><p>路法斯似乎真心惊讶了一秒，然后他的手覆上克劳德按着伤口的那只手。克劳德倒抽一口气，吃惊和力竭让他没能正常反抗。血流已经变缓，但还未停止，因此很快就有泛着微光的血液溢出总裁的指缝。</p><p>“残忍。够了，克劳德，你……为何你就这么执着于过去？”路法斯甚至没有看向克劳德的脸，只是专注于伤口，几乎正为之着迷，就好像这次接触才终于让他有了真实感。克劳德知道自己失序的脉动这会儿就像在神罗的手底下打鼓一样，这可谓诡异至极，糟糕至极。［收集情报都收到血压上了？我就不能清静的失血而亡吗？］</p><p>“结束了，一切都已被你终结，那些动物的煎熬，你自己的煎熬，星痕症候群……不管曾发生什么，都已被你终结。你纠正了错乱。”总裁用权威的语气说着，仿佛在跟小孩讲道理，“你不用惩罚自己，至于我，当然另说——但要惩罚我也绝对不用伤害自己，多的是更好的办法，包括折断我的脖子。”</p><p>最后一句话里有某种不可思议的荒谬暗示。</p><p>“得多蠢的人才会以为自伤能伤你？你除了自己什么都不在乎，谁都不在乎。”</p><p>“你怎么想都可以，”路法斯几乎像受了冒犯，“但能不能拜托你，大发慈悲在下判决前考虑一下基础的事实：我，一个只对自己感兴趣的人，正待在你身边白费功夫，只因为你拒绝接受治疗。你觉得我这样在没意义的辩论里浪费时间而不去做回收公司资料、讯问囚犯、接受采访等等等等他妈的重要的事是因为我不在乎。行。你的分析还真是深思熟虑公平公正。”</p><p> </p><p>“本性难移，经验之谈，以史为鉴。还有，我没请你扮演我的护士。走开，去干你的事。”克劳德早已学会不为任何事相信神罗，即使对方成功地让他感觉自己有失偏颇、过于敏感，像个歇斯底里不听人言的混蛋。</p><p>路法斯露出胜利的微笑。斯特莱夫神经紧绷。</p><p>“看到没？这是你的教条印象。以为我绝不会凑在你身边只因为我想来，正事不做也愿意来。”</p><p>“那你得不到任何好处。”克劳德嘲道，路法斯挥了挥空闲的手。</p><p>“对，正是如此。这是你那教条的反面证据，我无利可图。这样吧，让我给你展示一下在另一种形而上观念中目前情况是怎么回事。”他整个人靠过来，近得令人窒息，嘴唇离克劳德的脸只有几厘米，“这个冷酷、阴险、玩弄人心、残忍无情的男人，也就是我，在理论上，有能力关心一个人，喜爱一个人，认为那个人优先于任何事，想待在那个人身边。就算这意味着牺牲我最喜欢的一双鞋。”</p><p>斯特莱夫倒抽一口气，突然发现自己无话可说，观点动摇。神罗看出了他的困惑，真心地勾起唇角，然后毫无预警，顺势吻了他。吻在额头上，几乎带着慈爱。</p><p>克劳德一动不动。他麻木地接受了亲吻，同时感到遭受背叛，这次是真的。他一直，自从尼布尔海姆后一直非常非常不擅长应对……这种喜爱。惊慌，瘫软，反胃。</p><p>这或许是当年的实验室给他留下的后遗症，他不确定，那段时间他没有清醒的记忆。他正在努力解决这个毛病，跟蒂法一起，跟朋友们一起，不是跟该死的神罗，这混蛋知道他无法反抗只可能有一种消息来源：科研档案。它们本该早已被毁，就算他怀疑得对，它们没有被毁，总裁也没必要利用它们，无权利用它们。</p><p>“蒂法——”克劳德努力说道，不知何时咬紧了牙关。</p><p>路法斯的嘴来到他的眼脸，柔软湿润地轻触着低声说，“你爱她，你恨我，我明白。”顿了一下，他继续啄吻着说下去，声音闷闷的，又很平静，间或有安抚的嘘声：</p><p>“这正是你逃离她的原因，对吗？你害怕伤害她，你不再能理解爱的概念，只明白伤害、背叛和内疚。”他的唇移向克劳德的唇，后者字面意义上地僵住了，因某种被遗忘的记忆而恶心。“而我不重要。你可以伤我，恨我，我可以背叛你，都没关系，这些你都能理解，既不重要也无后果。如果你有一丁点爱可以分给我，就继续当我的敌人吧。”</p><p>路法斯的呼吸刺痒了斯特莱夫的嘴，是那双魔晄眼中一闪而过的最纯粹的恐慌阻止了神罗继续行动。犹豫了一秒，路法斯直起身避开眼神接触，眸色仍因欲望而深沉，却用极轻的声音说，“但我厌倦了扮演你意想中的坏人。【疗伤】。”</p><p>他突然以十指相扣的方式抓起克劳德的手，将之拉离正迅速愈合的伤口。突如其来的魔力令人震惊，生命之泉立刻冲刷过被治疗者的灵魂、神经、血管，治疗术带来的剧痛连一般生物难以忍受，更何况被杰诺瓦和S细胞侵蚀的克劳德。不加预警就施法是冒险之举，因为大多数人会条件反射地去碰痛觉的发源地，伤口愈合得太快，连病菌也会包进去，触碰可能导致之后的内伤和感染。</p><p>斯特莱夫本能地闭上眼，但魔晄的亮光追随到他的眼皮之下：圆圈、点、乱糟糟的线条，明灭闪烁加重了他的反胃，也有痛楚将他的视野涂成蓝与白。他闻到古龙水的味道，路法斯在轻轻按摩他的太阳穴。</p><p>不到一分钟一切结束。他没有完全复原，因为路法斯的施法水平顶多算中等，但他的身体确实好受多了。心神则仍在摇摆晕眩，那种想当个乖孩子的冲动令他作呕，那种不敢反抗的恐惧也没有消失。尽管如此他还是一字一顿道：“我要杀了你。”</p><p>路法斯只是微笑。</p><p>“还不明白？我给了你当个好男友或好人的理由——为了你心爱的蒂法，斯特莱夫，拜托别再不知好歹了。”神罗轻笑，“不过说实在的，我也不介意被你所杀，钟意强者，虽死无憾。”</p><p>路法斯嘴唇上有他的血。这本该激怒他，但他只觉得谜之空虚，还有不知从何而来的活力。他猜想原因是肾上腺素、治愈魔法，大不了算上一些造成情绪起伏的活动累得人精疲力尽。</p><p>“你只不过为了正当化你的……”斯特莱夫知道对方的行为有个定义名词，但他不想说出来，那等同于承认自己是弱者。</p><p>“虐待？”路法斯提示道，“噢不，我没有，我倒是可以承认这不是公平较量。但我给你的推力够多了，你说了她的名字，你选了对你来说更重要的东西。”他耸了耸肩，“问题是，你喜欢假装自己遭受<br/>背叛，这样才能避开责任和抉择，这样才能到处都受欢迎而不长留一处。说到底你需要被逼进角落才能挺身面对。萨菲罗斯，宝条，我，我们只是扮演了那个逼迫者。你把痛苦煎熬看作恰当的惩罚，也害怕自己的力量——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”克劳德喝道。他早就听说神罗的洗脑工夫一流，他能轻易避开这个陷阱。</p><p>“你只是在……把你病态扭曲的视角强加给我。”</p><p>神罗笑得一脸无辜，一只手梳过斯特莱夫的头发。</p><p>“真的吗？我可没说你做错了什么。你只是在保护你的自由，有点过分也可以理解，一切都没问题——你在追寻自由，用否认事实的方式维持现状。”总裁嘲讽地勾起嘴角，“只不过你也不喜欢自由，因为你爱自己的那个'家',蒂法，孤儿们，酒吧。可你被冲动支配，欲望和激情……跟爱不兼容。”</p><p>“这会儿又扮演心理医生了？”</p><p>“噢，不，才不是，心理医生不敢说这么直白的话。我只是在证明我在乎你……即便只有一点点而且还方法扭曲。于是一个念头闪过我的脑海——我们何不达成一项交易？”</p><p>“交易。”克劳德重复道，勉强忍住了一声大笑。</p><p>“也可以称之为礼物，送给你和蒂法，还有你甜蜜的家，虽说那本质上是个谎言，可也正是谎言才需要维持假象。”</p><p>“不是谎言。”斯特莱夫的反驳微弱。</p><p>“那叫美梦好了。为了维持美梦，当事人必须永远扮演好自己的角色，没有人可以坚持一辈子——所以人们用情感、欲望和记忆创造一个正常且真实的家庭，建立在现实主义版本的爱情上。可不幸的是，你没有那些记忆素材。也许未来会有，也许你会收集到足够的美好瞬间，但现在的你只能通过谎言来支撑美梦，不断圆谎和否认现实。那一定很难一一所以你经常崩溃，我听说了。你逃跑，打斗，内疚，回去。背叛伤心内疚的恶性循环。但我也是个恶人，因此我不想打断你的循环——我只是给你……一个扮演好自己角色的动机，我保证，足够强劲。”</p><p>斯特莱夫的眼睛瞪大了。</p><p>“你想说什么病态的蠢话——”</p><p>路法斯带着胜利的笑容打断他的驳斥：“你会没来由地内疚一段时间，不过那没关系，因为你内疚之后会加倍努力补偿蒂法，这招暂时行得通。你最终不得不学会应对那个家庭和有差异的爱，但在那之前，我的办公室永远欢迎你的到来。”</p><p>他站了起来，一直没有松开的手迫使克劳德也跟着站起来，后者的伤口和肌肉还没有完全复原，有些刺痛。</p><p>“我绝不会去找你，从来不会，永远不会一一我一一不会去。”他咬着牙声明。</p><p>神罗无所谓地摆手大笑。</p><p>“随便你，我都行。”</p><p>可是他的声音中有种塑料质感，斯特莱夫嗅到谎言的味道。他回想起自己的恐慌和路法斯的犹豫，有那么一刻离奇地心怀感激。于是他附加上一句，用与路法斯同样不屑一顾的语气，就好像它一点也不重要：</p><p>“我绝不会一一永远不会一一为了你所谓的什么动机、理由去找你，至于其他的……全都另说。”他眯着眼，嘴唇挑逗地勾起，连自己都吃了一惊（嗅，不屑一顾的语气是假的，是否认现实，是逃避，当然，但他不想去分析）,“不过，我会比今天有准备得多。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>